total_underrated_sports_networkfandomcom-20200214-history
Open Fight Night's July 2nd, 2014 episode
The July 2nd, 2014 edition of Open Fight Night was a professional wrestling show of EEWA, which took place on July 2nd, 2014 at the Axion Arena in Watford, England. It was the first ever show from EEWA. Event When the show begun, the play-by-play announcer Matthew Franklin came to ring and announced that EEWA will have a commissioner. He announced the commisioner. It was Jacques García, former wrestler. García announced that every championship will have a tournament. As the tournament for the EEWA World Heavyweight Championship was already decided, he just adjusted the brackets, so, therefore: -EEWA World Heavyweight Championship: 14 wrestlers in a series of 1 vs. 1 matches. The final match will happen at Wrestling Carnage (2014). -EEWA European Championship: 8 wrestlers in a series of 1 vs. 1 matches. The final match will happen at Wrestling Carnage (2014). -EEWA Tag Team Championship: 8 teams in a series of 2 vs. 2 matches. The final match will happen at Wrestling Carnage (2014). -EEWA Royal's Cup: 8 wrestlers in 2 4-Way Matches. The winners of those matches will face each other in the final in an edition of EEWA Open Fight Night. Before García left, Bruno Arnason appeared and cut a promo. He was very offensive towards women, the people present in the arena, and García. He said people should stop worry about the FIFA World Cup, as he said: "It's just a tournament of an average sport", and should watch something like rugby (which will have a world cup of its own in 2015), but according to him, people would still be inferior to him. Dylan Brazier appeared, and told Arnason that signing him (Arnason) to the promotion, was the least smart thing ever done by the EEWA officials. Before things could get worse, García said that Arnason would be fighting against Andriy Samarin, and Dylan Brazier, would fight in the main event against Maarkus Huber. And completed: "If you guys win your matches, we can have Arnason and Dylan in the finals". Arnason and Dylan had a face-off, but Arnason left the ring, obviously with something in his mind. The first match of the night was the Silver Hunters and the Flying Uzbeks. Matthew Ossy had the control, but in a cheap tactic, James Silver rolled him up, used the ropes for leverage and won for the Silver Hunters. So they advanced to the semifinals of the Tag Team tournament. The second match was The Thrillers and the team of Shane Ryan and Iceberg. The match was back-and-forth, both sides were able to win, but thanks to a mistake from Iceberg, ignoring Shane's hot tag, Lewis and Mark double teamed Iceberg and won the match. Shane, visibly annoyed, left Iceberg alone after the loss. The Thrillers advanced to the semifinals. Backstage, Maarkus Huber did a promo saying that he couldn't care less about the rivalry between Bruno Arnason and Dylan Brazier, and said: "I will be winning tonight, no matter what". The third match was Ryan Westberg vs. Baron von Aaron. Without the referee noticing, Christian Hansen tripped von Aaron. Westberg had more time to set the Killing Spree and win, via pinfall. Westberg advanced to the quarter-finals of the World Championship tournament. An irritated von Aaron wanted to attack the referee, but was quickly stopped by the other referees before he could make such action. Visibly irritated, von Aaron rushed to backstage to find Christian Hansen. He was in the ring already for the next match. Christian Hansen and The Phantom was next. The match was back and forth, until Hansen, inadvertenly, did the Western Lariat on the referee, since Phantom ducked. As the referee was knocked out, Hansen was brutally attacked by Baron von Aaron. He did the Guillotine Drive on Hansen, using a steel chair. He left, laughing, as The Phantom pinned Hansen. The Phantom qualified to the quarter-finals of the World Championship tournament. Before the next match, Andriy Samarin had a face-off with Bruno Arnason, backstage. The fifth match was the Brit Brawler vs. Michael Schneider. Before the match started, Schneider did a promo criticizing British people. Brit Brawler, who is from Wales (part of Great Britain), quickly attacked him. The match didn't last that much. Brawler did the UK-Unabomber 2000 on Schneider, and pinned him. Brit Brawler qualified to the quarter-finals of the tournament. The sixth match was Bruno Arnason vs. Andriy Samarin. Samarin attacked Arnason's legs in the beggining of match, to set one of his finishers, the Ankle Lock. It was Arnason, however, who did an Ankle Lock of his own on Samarin. After doing the Springbok Suplex, Arnason went for another Ankle Lock on Samarin, and won the match, as Samarin tapped out. But as the match finished, Arnason wanted to break Samarin's ankle, as he actually never stopped the hold. As Arnason was about to break Samarin's leg, Dylan Brazier appeared, and Arnason ran for his life. Arnason qualified to the quarter-finals of the World Championship tournament. The main event was Dylan Brazier and Maarkus Huber. Dylan went for Huber's arms, to prevent Huber to use the Mad Crossface. Aware of this, Huber went for Dylan's body to weaken him. After an exciting match, Dylan did the British Blockage on Huber and pinned him. Dylan qualified to the quarter-finals of the World Championship tournament. As he was celebrating, Bruno Arnason, who hid himself in the crowd, quickly ran to the ring and attacked Dylan with a steel pipe. The show ended with Arnason celebrating, while Dylan was injured on the canvas. Results Silver Hunters (James Silver and Alexander Hunter) def. Flying Uzbeks (Maxim Maliarev and Matthew Ossy) - EEWA Tag Team Championship tournament - Round 1 - 10:15 The Thrillers (Lewis Vassell and Mark Jordan def. Shane Ryan and Iceberg - EEWA Tag Team Championship tournament - Round 1 - 9:36 Ryan Westberg def. Baron von Aaron - EEWA World Heavyweight Championship tournament - Round 1 - 12:05 The Phantom def. Christian Hansen - EEWA World Heavyweight Championship tournament - Round 1 - 7:04 Brit Brawler def. Michael Schneider - EEWA World Heavyweight Championship tournament - Round 1 - 5:12 Bruno Arnason def. Andriy Samarin - EEWA World Heavyweight Championship tournament - Round 1 - 12:16 Dylan Brazier def. Maarkus Huber - EEWA World Heavyweight Championship tournament - Round 1 - 14:15 Announcing team Play-by-play announcer: Matthew Franklin Color commentator: Alex Matryoshka Category:EEWA Open Fight Night results